Somebody that I Used to Know
by jessicagrayce
Summary: Set after 8x13 and continuing. What happens if Bree doesn't find out, and accompanies Orson to Maine?
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter is for Tea with Bree, I had actually started this after 8x13 aired and completely forgot about it. **

Bree couldn't believe that Orson had walked back into her life. On their walk back to her place she told him everything that had been going on. Well almost everything, she knew there was no point hiding Alejandro from Orson because he would get it out of her eventually but she didn't want him to know just yet. She hadn't realised how much she had missed him until he took her in his arms again. All she had wanted to do was throw her arms around him and kiss him but she knew he would blame it on the alcohol. She had also wanted to hold his hand while walking but his chair prevented that. By the time they arrived at the door it was very late and Bree was very sober. Orson explained that he wouldn`t feel comfortable leaving her alone after the incident and Bree promptly offered the downstairs bedroom to him. As she set up Orson's room memories invaded her.

She remembered sleeping downstairs with Orson, cuddling with him in his chair. She also remembered the first time they had sex after his accident, and the second time. Images of her on top of him, rediscovering the intimacy of their marriage were surrounding her mind.

"Bree?" asked Orson getting her out her reverie.

"Yes darling?"

"Is there something you needed?"

"Oh, no." she said bashfully slightly ashamed of what she had been thinking about. "I'll just head up to bed."

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"Not really, but I also really don't want to be alone right now."

Orson smiled and beckoned her over. "Well then, why don't you sleep here tonight then, there's room."

Bree climbed in beside him, realizing she wasn't going to sleep.

"Come here." Said Orson who had pulled himself up into a sitting position. "You look like you need a hug."

Bree couldn't help the tears that fell then. Everything that had been going on caught up to her and she cried and cried. Orson hugged and rocked her until she was unable to cry anymore.

"The worst part is, I've become this horrible person I don't recognise, where is the Bree that you fell in love with?"

"I see her still, the Bree who confided in me things that she would never let anyone else see. The strong woman who fights back when someone takes advantage of her. The beautiful smile that hides almost completely what you're feeling. The Bree I love is the one who is not afraid to admit she made a mistake, and to trust me to help her with it."

It felt just like old times and Bree couldn't fight the urge to kiss him any longer. It wasn't fair he was so romantic and so perfect. The kiss felt just right too, it was slow and building, a passionate kiss but not leading straight to sex. It was more meaningful, unlike her recent let's just get to the sex kisses.

Orson broke the kiss and smiled at her.

"Darling I've missed you but it would be wrong of me to do this now, to take advantage of you like that. I would never forgive myself if I did something like that to you."

"Please Orson just hold me and kiss me, nothing has ever made feel safer."

"How can I say no to an offer like that?' and with that Orson tenderly stroked her face and kissed her deeply. Bree had to stop herself from sighing as Orson pulled her even closer to him. If she moved her one leg she would be straddling him, but decided against it.

They kissed for a long time until it evolved, then they were making out like horny teenagers. Bree couldn't keep her hands off of him and it was obvious Orson couldn't either.

Neither of them moved their lips away from each other's until they broke away panting. Bree could see the lust in Orson's eyes and she was desperate to make it a reality. She made the first move and went right for Orson's collarbone, delighting in the moaning sigh he was desperately trying to suppress.

"Bree." he panted "this isn't right, you're not thinking straight."

"Please Orson," she begged "I need you."

Bree's begging proved his undoing and he grabbed her face for a passionate kiss. They battled for domination of it, as Bree undid all the buttons on Orson's shirt, and ran her fingers over his chest, lightly scratching.

Orson moved his mouth down to her neck and was rewarded with a loud moan when he sucked on her spot.

"Mm, harder." She panted grinding against him shamelessly.

Orson bit her gently and Bree released a loud moan, satisfied he bit her harder and she cried out again.

As Bree removed her shirt Orson pulled her face to his for another hungry kiss. As soon as her shirt was off Bree started on Orson's pants, purposefully brushing over him several times before getting to it. Orson yanked at her pants and Bree pulled them off underwear and all. Then she unclasped her bra. As soon as she was finished, Orson grabbed a nipple in his mouth and played with it. They both gasped when Bree ground against him and he pressed into her.

His boxers were off in seconds and Bree climbed on to him, taking and extra long time to lower herself onto him, causing Orson to groan with frustration.

Bree was so hot she knew she wouldn't last long. She focused on Orson's face as she picked up the pace, climbing her way to oblivion. Just when she thought it couldn't get any hotter Orson used his strong arms to turn her around. They both moaned at the new sensation and Bree felt herself losing it. Pure pleasure flew through her veins and she cried out so loud the whole block probably heard it. When she came back down she sensed Orson was nearing the end and she flipped herself around so she could whisper in his ear. That was all it took and Orson went off the edge as well.

They sat silently basking in the pleasure for several moments before Bree lifted herself off of him. She rolled beside him and Orson pulled her close so they were spooning. It didn't take Bree long to fall asleep as the day's events caught up with her.

Orson however, was not asleep. He was delighting in his brilliant plan and staring at the beautiful red head beside him. "You will always be mine" he whispered "no matter what it takes."


	2. Chapter 2

Bree woke up in the morning with Orson's arms around her. Now that morning had hit she realised what a mistake she had made. She and Orson had huge issues they needed to work out if they were ever going to get back together. She needed to fix her own life before she could even think about being with someone else. It just wouldn't be fair to either of them to just jump into it. With Orson it wasn't just dating, it would be living together and practically marriage, and she just couldn't handle that right now. Not only did it scare the hell out of her but she didn't really want to get married again, it was to hurtful when it all ended.

As delicately as possible Bree slid out of the bed, breathing a sigh of relief when Orson didn't wake up. She went into her Kitchen and started baking to keep her mind off of the bottle of wine in the fridge. She really needed a drink, she had screwed up once again and now Orson would probably abandon her too. The last day was just horrible, the girls so called intervention stirred up everything she was trying to forget, that coupled with the unfortunate incident with that man and her realization of what she had been doing, was just too much. Then after that she screwed up again by seducing her ex-husband in another attempt to assuage her loneliness.

This time though it wasn't just casual sex, it was with a person who really cared about her. She didn't know how he would respond to her actions, and she was terrified he would leave too. She was not strong enough to do this on her own. She was crying furiously, expertly keeping them out of her batter. She couldn't count how many times she had stood in that Kitchen making something and crying her eyes out. Her life was supposed to be perfect and now she had no friends, a rampant drinking problem and her kids avoided her like the plague.

Andrew would be so disappointed in her, though she doubted Danielle would even care. She had pushed him so hard to be sober, and look what she had gone and done. She could only hope that he would learn from her mistakes and not follow in her footsteps. She used to think her children's problems were because of Rex and his death but she had come to realise it was all because of her. It was all her fault, just like somehow this Alejandro situation had become.

She was still angry at the girls, but she missed them more than anything. It wasn't fair how they had ganged up on her, driving her almost to suicide, while remaining friends and hanging out like nothing had happened.

She almost wanted them to suffer a little before she forgave them, but at the same time they were her friends and she wanted them to be happy. Her thoughts were just everywhere, a complete mess, just like her life.

Bree prided herself on being able to control her emotions, but right now it was just too hard. She would never get her life together if she couldn't get over all this. She opened the fridge to add more milk to her pancakes and stared longingly at the bottle of Chardonnay sitting unopened in the fridge. She only ever bought the bottles two at a time, telling herself those would be the last two, and by the next day, or two days she would be at a different store buying the bottles. She was very sneaky about it, making sure to alternate stores so she didn't seem suspect. If anyone had seen her buying it they would have assumed she was hosting something, because they would only ever see her every three weeks or so buying it.

If Orson wasn't there Bree would have downed half the bottle already. She didn't know what he would do if he found out. She creeped over to his bedroom and when finally satisfied he was deeply asleep grabbed the bottle and opened it, drinking out of it. This way if she heard something she could pour the bottle down the drain and pretend that's what she had been doing with it. Orson would never suspect that Bree was drinking out of the bottle, and even a dirty wine glass would give it away. Even drunk Bree washed her glasses as soon as she was done with them, sure they weren't as perfect as normal, but they were passable, and excellent by anyone else's standards.

The second the alcohol hit her mouth she experienced two sensations, one of pure pleasure and contentment and another of self loathing, she knew the more she drank the more the self loathing would grow, until it went away, and she felt nothing. That was why she drank because eventually she hit the point where she felt nothing anymore.

She set the bottle down, telling herself that that would be her last sip. Then nearly two seconds later she picked it up and downed some more. She was halfway through the bottle when she heard a sound. Bree froze and walked over to the sink prepared to strike. Then she heard Orson call her form the bedroom. His chair had slipped away so he was unable to move. She yelled that she'd be there in a second and chugged the rest of the bottle, setting it gently in the recycling and moving towards the bedroom.

When she got to the bedroom, the room was beginning to spin a little and the blissful nothingness had returned. She steeled herself up, the pro at acting sober and helped Orson into his chair. He commented that she smelt of Chardonnay and she said she still needed to shower and brush her teeth. After a short discussion that was becoming harder and harder for Bree to control she left for upstairs and Orson went to make himself some breakfast.

As soon as she was in her room, Bree let out a sigh of relief. She sat down on her bed, and passed out cold, unaware that Orson was calling her name.


End file.
